April Fools
by Sayuri-san
Summary: Yami gets revenge on Bakura by making him and Mai stay in the same room for 2 days! Made for a challenge by Neo-Cosmic. Mai/Bakura. Please no flames!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH  
  
Yami Bakura: Thank Ra...  
  
Sayuri: This is a response to a challenge set by Neo-Cosmic.  
  
Yami Bakura: grr...  
  
Sayuri: ^_^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'April Fools'  
  
Yugi looked at his Yami and smiled. "Today is April fools!" he said with delight. Yami looked at the small boy, confused. "Abiou, what is April Fools?" Yugi explained to Yami, and by the end of the tutorial, Yami has a huge smirk. Now was his chance to repay Bakura for all the things he had done. He told Yugi to come with him. He needed to talk to kaiba. "Kaiba" Yugi questioned innocently. "Why?" Yami just kept his smirk and replied "you'll see".  
  
They walked down to Kaiba Corp to ask Kaiba whatever it was Yami was planning to ask him. "What do you want?" Yami scowled, and said calmly "I need to 'borrow' your mansion. or at least a room" Kaiba was confused. So Yami explained to him his plan. "Today is April Fools, and I am going to pull a prank on Yami no Bakura.  
  
I'm going to stick him in a room with someone for 2 days, with a girl."  
  
Kaiba seemed to be interested. "Go on". Yami was pleased. "I won't let Anzu get near that creep, and Shizuka isn't very tough. I say Mai. I like her, but she can handle herself better than the other girls." Kaiba nodded in agreement. "So you need a room to put them in? I'll give them a bedroom." Yami looked confident. Tonight was going to be a good one.  
  
"Listen, abiou. I need you to call Mai, and Bakura, and get them to come to Kaiba's mansion." Yugi looked at his other half strangely. ".how?" Yami looked annoyed. "You'll figure something out".  
  
----Later at Kaiba's---  
  
Mai: Bakura? What are you doing here? Yugi said Yami was going to take me shopping.  
  
Bakura: What?! He told me he was going to give he his sennen puzzle.  
  
*both look at sign on door*  
  
Mai: "we're in the bedroom upstairs"  
  
Bakura: Well, what are you waiting for, Mortal?! Let's go!  
  
Mai: humph.  
  
Bakura: Which bedroom?  
  
Mai: I think this one. *walks up and Bakura trails her*  
  
Both: nope. *they turn around to leave when suddenly.*  
  
Yami: Sorry Mai!! *pushes them into room and locks the door*  
  
Bakura: PHAROAH!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY!  
  
Mai: Give me a break; it could be worse. look! A shower! *begins to change*  
  
Bakura: could you PLEASE not change.  
  
Mai: Do expect me to go into the shower with clothes??  
  
Bakura: grr.  
  
Mai: Just close your eyes!  
  
Bakura: *mumbles* I need to use the bathroom.  
  
Mai: You've got to be joking. You can't come in I'M NAKED.  
  
Bakura: Like I'd want to look at you anyways. *goes in bathroom with eyes closed*  
  
Mai: Bakura, why are you.  
  
*Bakura falls into shower*  
  
Mai: HENTAI!!!  
  
Bakura: hehehe.  
  
Mai: *runs out of shower*  
  
----Later---  
  
Bakura: Stupid Pharaoh will PAY!  
  
Mai: Who are you calling stupid?!! He happens to be cute too!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!? Grr..  
  
Mai: Anyways, It doesn't look like we're being let out any time soon, and that bed is calling my name, so good night.  
  
Bakura: If you think you're getting that bed, you're wrong.  
  
Mai: *Already under sheets* Well, unless you're going to carry me out, too bad. Besides it's a Queen bed. We're not close together.  
  
Bakura: fine. *takes off shirt*  
  
Mai: Didn't you hear me?? I just said we AREN'T CLOSE.  
  
Bakura: You hentai, I always sleep like this.  
  
Mai: fine, just go to sleep.  
  
Bakura: Humph.  
  
Mai: . Bakura?  
  
Bakura: What!?  
  
Mai: I'm cold  
  
Bakura: that's fine. Go to sleep. *Mai whimpers* grr. FINE, move in closer!! SLEEP!  
  
Mai: arigatou.  
  
Bakura: I have a feeling the night isn't over yet..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sayuri: I know it was fast paced, un-original, stupid. but what are you going to do?  
  
Tell me if you want me to continue or not. IT doesn't really matter to me. Please R&R! Ja ne! 


End file.
